imariofandomcom-20200216-history
Like Like
The Like Like (ライクライク, Raiku Raiku) is a voracious and gelatinous tube-like creature that usually resides in wet and dark places and sometimes dry. They are present in nearly every The Legend of Zelda game. They especially love shields, considering them a delicacy. According to the Like Like trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the name "Like Like" is derived from an ancient Hylian proverb, "Shield-eaters and world leaders have many likes alike". If killed quickly enough, they will usually drop the shield, although in The Legend of Zelda, A Link to the Past, Oracle of Ages, and Oracle of Seasons the shield is gone for good after being eaten, forcing Link to buy a new one, or the player to reset the game. Like Likes are generally yellowish in color and dissolve into a puddle when killed, although sometimes they simply disappear when killed. In The Minish Cap, they look somewhat like three brown doughnuts stacked on top of each other. Like Likes have been found in Hyrule, Koholint Island, Termina, Holodrum, and Labrynna. They have a taste for Shields (and the Fire and/or WaterTunics in Ocarina of Time). To obtain a shield or other equipment, Like Likes will suck in and engulf Link, then churn and grope him inside of their gelatinous "mouths" until they can suck his equipment off of him, after which they'll spit him out without his equipment and avoid him until they finish eating. In later Zelda games, Like Likes cannot take the Mirror Shield or whatever final shield Link finds and can't buy, for obvious reasons. Even if Link has no "food" for a Like Like to eat, they will still suck in and taste Link, spitting him out when they're finished since they can't digest him, dealing minimal damage in the process, then continue to chase down and "eat" the tasty hero. The Legend of Zelda leftIn ''The Legend of Zelda, Link will have to buy a new shield if they eat his. Though in later The Legend of Zelda games, Link can often recover his shield after slaying the foe. Slash them with Link's sword a few times and they will be no more. Arrows and bombs are also useful when keeping a safe distance and avoiding losing any equipment. Also, they are vulnerable to fire. Note: Only in this title, Link will not be shieldless. Instead he will revert to his smaller shield. A more accurate statement would be "Like Likes eat shield upgrades. A Link to the Past Like Likes were not in the original release of A Link to the Past, but in the GBA re-release, they can be found near the Dark World Shield Shop. Link's Awakening Like Likes in Link's Awakening act much as they originally did, devouring Link's shield, necessitating the purchase of another. Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask In their first 3D incarnations, Like Likes can devour Link's shield as well as steal the red or blue tunics off of Link, forcing him to slay the creature to get them back or buy new ones if he is unable to do so. The green tunic and Mirror Shield are safe during Like Like attacks. Oracles series leftLike Likes in these titles will devour Link's shield when he comes in contact with them, causing the need to purchase a new one, similarly to Link's Awakening. Four Swords While Like Likes themselves did not appear, Four Swords introduced their rupee eating cousins, the Rupee Like. The Minish Cap [[image:likeeat2.PNG|frame|right|Like-Like (TMC)]]In The Minish Cap they have the ability to burrow underground and only reveal themselves when Link is close, making an unaware player doomed to a voracious fate. A cousin of the Like Like is the Rupee Like. Phantom Hourglass In Phantom Hourglass, Like Likes are much larger and are dark red rather than brown. Their attack patterns remain relatively unchanged, though. They still swallow Link and eat his shield. The shield can be recovered by killing the beast. However, they no longer have to touch Link to eat him. Instead, they bend over and suck in air like a vacuum, pulling Link into their mouths. However, if Link is quick enough, he can throw a bomb into this vacuum to defeat it.